The Perfect Couple
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Two shot. Second part: The Perfect Couple Furniture Edition.
1. The Perfect Couple

**A/N: **This is probably the cheesiest story of mine I've ever written but I'm not even sorry. Nope. I had an urge to write Gratsu and this is what became of of my need ha ha. ^.^

* * *

**The Perfect Couple**

Lisanna let out a giggle. "Why are they so cute?"

Lucy laughed softly. "Seriously. Aww, shopping together like that."

Gajeel glared. "Why the hell am I here?"

Erza shushed him.

Loke winked at a passing trio of girls. "Hellooo ladies." he purred.

Wendy clasped her hands together under her chin. "How sweet!"

Cana gagged. "Too sweet."

Jellal blinked, confused. "What are we doing spying on the two of them?" the gorgeous bluenette male questioned as he stared at everyone's center of attention not quite understanding.

Natsu and Gray stood in an aisle that held shelves full of kitchen glasses and mugs. The two were talking amongst each other while staring at a section of the shelf. Gray had an arm draped over the pinkette's shoulder and said pinkette had his arm looped around Gray's toned waist, molding himself to the ravenette's side.

The spyers watched as Natsu pointed to a case before moving out from under Gray's arm to pick it up. As soon as Natsu held it Gray had pulled him back to his side and tucked him there, smiling at as Natsu talked excitedly to him.

Gajeel grumbled from his crouched position. "What I don't understand is why you all followed them after they said they were going shopping. We're hiding no less! And why the hell did I get dragged along?!"

Lucy moved out from their hiding spot. "I can't hear a thing they're saying. I'm gonna go closer."

Lisanna was suddenly molded to her side. "Me too! Also I need to see where Natsu got those clothes! He looks too damn adorable and sexy at the same time. How?" the silverette wondered.

Gajeel fumed and transformed to chibi mode. "DON'T IGNORE ME." puffs of white air shot in the air around his angry figure and shoppers who passed by stared. It probably looked weird from a stranger's POV seeing a group of teens crouched down behind a shelf full of fantasy romance novels.

Erza grew distracted by one of the exotic looking book covers and hesitantly picked it up. "I only accompanied you all incase those two hooligans acted up."

Lisanna smiled. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Ever since they started dating, Natsu and Gray haven't brawled in a long time. Of course there are the usual couple's spat but nothing major." her smile widened at the sight of Natsu pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "They got super cute! Kya!" hearts flashed in her eyes.

Meanwhile Jellal fanned a fallen Erza who looked dizzy and wore flaming blush. The book she once held now sprawled out on the floor. Loke had found another female to flirt with and Gajeel was sneaking away with Cana.

Lucy shook her head at her group before moving in closer on the once rivals.

...

"How about these ones?"

"Mmm I kind of like those. How much?"

"Cheap. Five for two dollars. Look, they even come in different colors! Let's get five whole sets."

"Isn't that a bit much for just two of us?"

"Pshh, not if we throw parties! That's ten dollars right there, please?"

"I'm fine with it. I found some nice mugs too."

"Ooh, for tea and coffee. OOH! I wonder if they have a tea set-"

Unbeknownst to Natsu and Gray that they were being watched in amusement, they chattered over their shopping. The polar opposite couple took a giant leap in their relationship and announced that they would be moving in together. Lucy and friends were happy for them of course and wanted to help them buy new things for their new home, but they politely refused wanting to do the bulk of it together.

Little did the couple know that their group had followed them at the cute thrift store in Magnolia's mall area. Natsu and Lisanna had stumbled upon the place awhile back on an outing and fell in love. The place had everything and for beautiful cheap prices too.

Gray watched in amusement when his pink haired beauty took off in what he liked to call 'the Natsu rush' in search for a tea set. Calmly he walked after his boyfriend pushing a cart already filled with small cute things. The most recent item that went into the cart were the colorful glass cups Natsu found. They were blue, red, purple, orange, and pink. Gray had also scooped up a few mugs, one that he solely got for Natsu which had a red dragon sculpted in the bottom of the mug.

Gray stared at his boyfriend who was intensely focused on looking for a nice tea set and felt a smile spread over his lips and a warmness surround his body. If you told Gray he would one day fall in love with his rival of many years and end up dating him he would have scoffed, deny your stupidity, and then proceed to go ice mage on your ass. Yet here he was, together with Natsu and shopping for things they will have for their new home together.

It was surreal how he and Natsu got along, even better when they began dating. Yes, they were polar opposites, but they clicked nonetheless. Gray was calmer now without butting heads with Natsu every two seconds. He was laid back and smooth, and very easy going. Natsu was still wild, even more so but it was a cute wild, not the wild he usually was when always wanting to fight someone, preferably Gray. The pinkette was also very affectionate, always found touching Gray in some way or another. Not that Gray minded. He could be just as bad as Natsu.

The ravenette blinked when the feel of something soft brushed the corner of his mouth. His eyes cleared their cloudy daze and focused on Natsu whose face was inches away from his. "You were out of it! I've been calling your name. Look!" thrusted up under Gray's nose was a small blue tea kettle. Natsu beamed. "And look!" the pinkette pointed to a set of matching blue cylinder cups that he placed in the basket. "Only six bucks," Natsu was saying as he deposited the kettle. "I told you this place was great!"

Gray laughed and drew his excited boyfriend in close, one arm wrapped around the lower of Natsu's back. "How many cups and glasses do you think we'll need just between the two of us?" Natsu closed the eye Gray kissed directly under. "Come on, let's go look at-" the ravenette dug in his black jeans back pocket and pulled out a crinkled paper. Unfolding it he studied it. Natsu pushed himself flushed to the older male and peered down at the list too.

"Clothes... books... kitchen supplies... movies..." Gray continued to mumble aloud. Natsu grew bored and decided to just embrace Gray, wrapping his slender arms around Gray's middle and pushing his face into the crook of Gray's neck. He softly inhaled the crisp axe scent and delicious cologne Gray wore and shut his eyes. He hummed when he felt Gray's hand massage over the dip in his back.

"We need furniture." Natsu mumbled.

"Remember how we agreed to go to a furniture store for them?"

"You smell really good babe."

Gray laughed. "Do you want to check out and go home? We can finish our business tomorrow."

Natsu tightened his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. "Lets go look at the movies first."

"Whatever you want."

"AWW. Aww aww aww aww my god. How cute are you guys trying to be?"

The couple blinked.

Natsu moved first, head swiveling to the side to see Lisanna and Lucy hugging one another on the other side of the shelf. "Eh?" the pinkette asked.

Gray narrowed his eyes after his initial surprise. "And what are you two doing here?" the ravenette let go of Natsu who trotted down their aisle before turning the corner and going up the girl's aisle. Lisanna let go of Lucy to hug the pinkette while the blonde explained.

After she was done, Gray was sighing. "Really, have any of you no shame? Where's the rest of them anyway?"

This time Lisanna explained while Lucy greeted Natsu. "Over by the books section. Erza fainted after looking at a naughty book. Gajeel and Cana left already, they thought this was stupid. Loke is being a womanizer some where and Jellal is taking care of Erza."

Gray sweat dropped. "Uh."

The silverette beauty laughed. "I don't know why we followed you guys. You're so cute together."

"Kind of like the perfect couple." Lucy supplied as she fussed over Natsu's wardrobe choice.

"The perfect couple?" Natsu repeated sounding perplexed. His head tilted slightly to the side. If he had fuzzy cat ears and a tail, the image would be complete.

Lisanna gasped, nodding as if she agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes yes! You guys are perfect because you're opposites and that's what makes you perfect for each other."

"Not to mention they mesh surprisingly well. Did you see all that chemistry back there?" Lucy let go of Natsu and held out a hand for Lisanna who took it.

"How greater can chemistry get?" the girl gushed back. Gray had already walked around with the cart to stand next to Natsu and now he draped his arm over the shorter boy's shoulder, watching the girls walk away talking in their girl language.

"I'm confused." Natsu confessed after a moment. "Did you get that?"

"Yes and no." Gray replied. They stood there for another minute. "Lets go see what they have for movies."

Natsu perked up. "Yeah! Lets get scary movies and Disney movies and-" he stopped when Gray started laughing. "What?"

"You." Gray answered and began pushing the cart away towards the movie section. Natsu trotted after him.

"What does that mean? Hey! Yo! Fullbuster! What do you mean?"

Gray just pulled Natsu in front of him and caged him against the cart before continued to push it with his hands outside of Natsu who begrudgingly (after receiving a kiss on the cheek) began to help push.

Lucy and Lisanna may or may have not snagged secret pictures of the couple.

Perfect as can be.


	2. The Perfect Couple: Furniture Edition

**A/N: **This is written for Flame Belt because not only is she the best, the best ever, she suggested to see these two boys go furniture shopping. Bed shopping to be specific. -wink wink- :)

This is just kicks for me but I'm glad people like this. XD

* * *

**The Perfect Couple: Furniture Edition**

"Sir you can't nap there. Those are our displays." the sales man told the customer who was currently doing the deed.

"Shoul't have 'em here then..." came the mumbled reply.

The sales man rolled his eyes. "They're our _displays_. They _need_ to be there."

The customer groggily got up and carded his slender fingers through his wild strawberry spikes. "I was trying it out, that's why they're here right?"

The sales man narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Yes, but you fell asleep. There's a different in what you were trying to do." He stared at the pink haired fellow, vice versa.

Then, from the pinkette, "You yap a lot old man."

The sales man sputtered, face growing red. How dare that strawberry patched kid! Trying to calm down so as not to lose his job over someone so childish, the man closed his eyes, counted to ten, reopened his eyes and forced a tight smile over his lips.

He tipped backwards and fell when he found the pinkette sound asleep on the bed.

...

"I lost Natsu." Gray mumbled as he aimlessly roamed the aisles of the different beds. Single beds, king and queen beds. Plush and colored uniquely. Variety of pillows. Gray felt every single bed he felt. The quilt. The pillow. The mattress. It had to be perfect. He and his boyfriend planned on moving in together and out of the two, Gray was the one more into furniture.

That was how he and Natsu got separated. Gray had been conversing deeply with one of the sales man giving him details on what he was looking for in a bed when Natsu suddenly disappeared. Before Gray had gotten too serious with the sales man, he had kept glancing at Natsu who looked absolutely bored with his body slumped backwards, arms crossed behind his head and his over exaggerating walk (really, no one lifts their leg that high up in the air) and puffing out impatient sounding breaths.

Once he got serious with the sales man, Gray decided that Natsu would live and ignored him as they walked through the endless rows of beds. Gray sampled them, asked Natsu for his opinion ("Just like any other bed."), and continued on with the sales man. It wasn't until ten minutes passed that Gray realized his boyfriend had vanished.

After thanking and parting with the helpful sales man, Gray went looking for his pinkette.

Which proved to be very difficult.

The furniture mart they were at was ginormous. It had the space to fit all of the guilds including the independet ones and some. Hell, to Gray it still would have room for a couple of houses. Three stories. The place had every kind, type, color, brand, etc. of furniture, appliances included. When the couple had walked inside, Gray died and went to heaven.

Natsu didn't see what the big deal was, it all just stuff to him. Gray felt like a kid in a candy story. A gambler who won the whole loot. He was excited to say the least. Furniture shopping had always been a favorite of his.

Natsu made it clear that it wasn't his.

Speaking of Natsu.

Gray rounded a corner and stopped short upon spotting Natsu hugging the frame of a qeen bed for dear life while an angry looking sales man was trying to tug him off it.

"Let go!" the man was demanding.

"No!" Natsu was disobeying. Gray sighed.

"Really? Can I not leave you alone, ever?" the black haired male grumbled to himself as he walked toward the quite hilarious scene. Natsu was in the air sideways his lower body caught by the sales man. His black shirt was askew as was his hair... as was the bed.

Gray sighed. Typical Natsu.

...

"Can I live?" Natsu was saying when he spotted Gray from the corner of his eye. "Gray!" the sales man suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor. Natsu had let go unexpectedly and scrambled over to his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" said boyfriend asked with a brow quirked.

"Doing what we came to do but SOMEbody harassed me." Natsu said this while glancing backwards to give the now standing sales man an accusing glare.

"Sir, you can TEST our beds, yes, but you canNOT take a NAP on them." the sales men threw back.

"It was a nice bed, can you blame me?" the pinkette asked innocently. Gray gave the bed a look over. The frame was simple and all a sleek black color. The mattress was thick and looked plush even from being covered up by a patterned quilt. Four large white pillows covered the top of the bed two on each side and layering one another. And even though Natsu had been laying on it, Gray couldn't see a single crease to prove that there had been a body on it.

The black haired male walked to the bed and felt around it. It was _very _cushioning. Plush to perfection and roomy. Gray sat on it. He didn't sink nor did he feel like he just rested his ass on a rocky platform. Natsu came over and sat next to him. "Mmm." Gray uttered and spread his fingers over the quilt.

"Nice right?" Natsu bounced a little on it though Gray didn't move with the action.

"Seriously." Gray agreed. He flopped backwards and let out a sigh full of content. "This is heaven." a body fell next to him before curling in close. Natsu's scent flooded around in Gray's bubble, filling the air with burning firewood and ashes.

Natsu yelped when he found himself suddenly on his back and Gray on top of him, Gray's face pressed into his neck. "Gray?" Natsu asked eyes wide. He heard his boyfriend inhale deep before feeling something wet along the side of his neck. He shivered. "Wh-what the hell you moron!"

"This bed would be great for sex." Gray spoke this in the pinkette's ear. Unfortunately for the sales man, his ears also caught the words.

Natsu's mouth fell open. "You're right!" the slighter male gasped while wiggling on his back. "It's a perfect bed for sex."

The sales man closed his eyes. "Are they for real here..." taking in their... compromising positions, he cleared his throat. "Gentlemen. Please don't... this.. public. Children do come in here with their parents frequently."

The couple weren't listening. Gray had sat up with his legs spread with Natsu in between them, his own legs draped over each of Gray's thigh. Natsu was nestled against Gray's chest with his arms around his neck while Gray held him close. "How'd you get here anyway?" Gray was asking the pinkette.

"I lost you guys, ha ha. You were boring me so I stopped following and went off on my own. My feet were killing me so I found a bed to rest on. Accidentally fell asleep. Oops." Natsu let his arms fall away from Gray's neck and let them slide down Gray's chest.

Gray caught his wandering hands and stilled them. "It was a stroke of luck because this is the exact bed I had in mind."

"I'm glad even though it doesn't matter to me. As long as it's comfy. After all," Natsu rolled up and sat completely on his boyfriend who welcomed him. Grinning slyly he finished, "It's important we have a great bed for great sex."

Gray's grin matched Natsu's. "My thoughts exactly."

The sales man groaned. "Are you going to buy this bed or not? You're drawing attention." True enough, people who passed the area stared warily at the pair on the display bed.

Unfazed, Gray nudged Natsu off so he could get off the bed. Natsu was up after him and he drew the pinkette to his side. "Yeah, we want it."

"Wonderful." the sales man said dryly. "Follow me, we'll get the paperwork out the way."

"You know, we should look at fridges next." Natsu suggested, happily hand in hand with Gray. "And then go buy lots and lots of food to fill it up. I don't want our fridge to ever be empty."

Gray laughed while the sales man, several paces away, silently prayed for the next victim of the couple.


End file.
